


Stupid Shorts

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Stepfamily AU [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Explicit Sexual Content, Genderbending, Group Sex, Het, Human, Multiple Partners, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Secret Relationship, Sex, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-siblings, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the shorts that did it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Shorts

Prowl should have known this was going to happen. She should have remembered how much her stepbrothers liked it when their parents went out of town. When they would be gone for the entire weekend for business reasons. It was her fault for not thinking it through… But her stepbrothers were even guiltier for not being able to keep it together.

Normally, she wore pants around the house. Jeans, slacks, sweats - she normally wore pants because she liked them. But it had been a warm summer day and she had shaved her legs the night before, so she opted for wearing a pair of black shorts and a light gray shirt.

Primus, she had been an idiot.

So all day, they jumped her. Long Haul had gotten her first, since he had woken up early and came downstairs to find her making some breakfast in the kitchen. He had easily picked her up and made her hold onto him as he pounded into her pussy, cumming inside twice.

And not even two hours later, Scrapper came up to her while she was doing laundry and had her suck him off before pushed her up against the wall and taking her like that. It had been so good that she had ended up doing it with him a second time before he let her go.

She wasn’t even safe when she had gone to the bathroom a little while later. Mixmaster came in and had sex with her right there on the toilet. She would have been furious if he hadn’t had made her felt good.

After lunch, Scavenger and her had been making out on the couch before she found herself being eaten out by the youngest stepbrother, cumming twice before he put his cock inside of her and fucked right there on the couch.

And just when she thought she was done and tried to go upstairs to her room, Bonecrusher grabbed her, pushed her down onto the floor, and fucked her ass like his life depended on it. And she had moaned so loudly during that session that the rest of her stepbrothers had come out to watch her be fucked. It had been humiliating, but she came so hard during that round that she didn’t even care.

Prowl hadn’t thought about what would happen next, even though she should have expected it. But still, she couldn’t stop her cry of shock when she was lifted up and carried to her bedroom, where she was stripped completely naked before all five of them pounced on her, taking her over and over again on her bed.

And even after two hours, they were still going at it. Poor Prowl found herself riding Mixmaster’s cock while Bonecrusher was behind her, his hands on her hips as he fucked her ass. Scrapper was fucking her face while she stroke off Scavenger and Long Haul while she bounced up and down at the force of each thrust. She had lost count of how many times they had come on and inside of her, as well as how many times she had orgasmed. Damn it, she was going to kill them for this…

Well, maybe after one more orgasm.


End file.
